


I'm not a baby! I just like them ok?

by shadow_bright_shine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Canon Divergence, Confused Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Dream isn't evil this time, Dream isn't the caretaker he's just kinda there and regretting what he did, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, He didn't mean to isolate this kid without the person who's supposed to keep him safe, Hurt/Comfort, Little!tommyinnit, The secret room had toys instead of items, Tommy has a stuffed animal collection and dream is confused, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit is a little, teens can have stuffies it's still cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: Being alone isn't easy, we all need someone to talk to. Sometimes that someone is a toy, and by a toy, you mean a Lot of toys.
Relationships: None
Comments: 22
Kudos: 300





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy's age is 6-9. Yes that is definitely a thing, I didn't know either until recently and I feel so validated.

Dream stared, looking around the room utterly confused. _Toys? Why are there toys down here what is this?_ "Uh...This is not what I was expecting Tommy." 

Tommy blushed and started pushing him towards the ladder. "Haha-ok hey let's go up there-I don't think you need to be here nothing to see let's go right? Come on big D-Yeah!" He kept interrupting himself trying to get Dream out of the room. 

"Wait a second, you have a stuffed animal collection? How did you get this here you aren't allowed back in L'manburg!" Dream sidestepped Tommy and picked up the turtle. It had black bead eyes and a smile. Tommy snatched it from his hands and held it close. 

"Don't touch Wendy!" he snapped. "I mean-I-Uh, Ha uh well uh..." he trailed off looking down at the toy. "...I..." 

"Why is it named Wendy?" Dream asked, raising an eyebrow behind his mask. "It just seems like such an odd name for a turtle." Tommy looked at him, a look of growing confusion on his face.

"Well, Wendy was the person who gave it to me, she's from Hypixel and when I moved here she gave it to me as a goodbye gift." He walked past Dream to put it on the shelf next to a line of other toys. he sounded more relaxed, picking up a purple fox. "I got him from Nikki, she made it for me last Christmas. Monty was pretty fun to talk to while I was separated from everyone else during exile with Wilbur." He wasn't paying attention to Dream anymore, instead he seemed to be talking to the toys around them. 

Dream waited silently, feeling warm. He was expecting some kind of rebellious stash, not a small child's dream room. It wasn't unwelcome, Dream hadn't really wanted to deal with anymore disobedience from him. _How do I respond to this, should I say something? Listen to him talk? Should I leave I feel like this is something I'm not supposed to present for. What do I do_? 

"It's nice to have someone to talk to now that I'm on my own. Ranboo's been passing them to me when no one else is around so I don't get in trouble. Now that I'm alone, they can give me even more, I'll be able to name them all!" His voice was softer then Dream had ever heard it before. It was like someone had turned off his attitude entirely. "Creepy hates water, well I mean most of them do, but Creepy hates it more." Started picking the stuffed animals up and placing them on some carpet in the corner. "Green isn't very good at talking to the others but she's getting better at it. She's pog." Tommy described the Enderman plushie grabbing it and putting it next to the cat. "I have to stop in here sometimes or they might start fighting." Tommy smiled hugging the Dolphin.

Dream felt a smile coming, this was surreal. "What's this one's name?" He whispered pointing at the sheep. Tommy looked over and grinned eyes lighting up.

"That's Ginger, I didn't name her though. She likes to sleep most of the time, but just until she's bothered by her friend Habit." Tommy grabbed an ocelot toy and held up it up to Dream. "Habit isn't very smart, but he tries his best." Tommy looked so, innocent, something felt off with this situation. 

_What have I done._ "So what do they do when you're out here with me?" _I exiled a little and now I'm stuck here_. "What else do you have?" Dream felt a pit form in his stomach, this wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to mess with a worthy adversary and teach his enemy a lesson. This was a kid, and not just a teenager, but a teenager who regressed to deal with the trauma inflicted on him. _Tommy is 16, what am I doing? What do I do now?_ Dream was glad his mask hid his emotions. He hadn't forgotten, but Tommy just acted so much older then he was most of the time that it was easy to consider him an adult. Well, he wasn't older all the time apparently. 

Tommy sat down on the carpet. "Well it depends, Lilly here usually tells me about it once I get back." He offered up a grey and white wolf to Dream, who took it reluctantly and inspected it. "Don't tell them, but she's a bit of a snitch." He laughed and took her back. "I always have to break up fights between Bloom and Sparks. They just can't get along, usually I separated them but since I hide these I couldn't bring him up into the house." Dream looked down, trying to think of what to say.

"Well, you can put them anywhere you like, I think that's ok Tommy." He tried his best to keep a level voice. "You don't have to hide things from me, why did you hide these?" 

"Well..." Tommy looked at his shoes, face falling. "I figured if you saw everything you might, blow it up." His voice faded by the end of his sentence. He looked up at Dream from the floor. "You're not gonna hurt them right?" He sounded scared, holding the wolf tighter. 

_I'm a monster aren't I_? "Of course I won't blow up your toy, I think it's cool you have these, as long as you don't try to go where you shouldn't I won't be angry." 

He grinned, "Really? Pog! Well then can I take my friends out of this basement? Tina is claustrophobic and she's been freaking out for like two weeks." 

"Sure Tommy, I think that's just fine."

_Well, I need to change my plans_. 


	2. Searching.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is not a caretaker. Tw// Tommy can't unregress, involuntary regression. (will be explained)

Tubbo sat at his desk, pouring over his notes from the last meeting. _Right so if I can just read a bit more..._ his eyes drooped a bit, maybe just a second to rest would be ok? He snapped to attention, he couldn't fall asleep at his desk again. 

Just as Tubbo was nodding off Dream came bursting through the door. He grabbed Tubbo by the collar and yanked him up over the desk angrily. "Tommy's little are you his caretaker what do I do and why did you leave him alone!?" He shouted shaking the boy a bit. Tubbo stuttered and gasped out.

"What? Drea-I, wha, little? Isn't t-Tommy taller than you? I what are you saying I-" He cut off, grabbing at Dream's hands trying to get the man to release him as he was having trouble breathing by this point. Dream dropped him and stormed out without answering, leaving a very, very confused Tubbo to gasp for air on the floor of his office. He glanced at the scattered papers and spilled honey tea and sighed. Sadly this wasn't an odd occurrence for him these days. He got to his feet and began to pick up. _Well that's one way to wake up_. 

Dream tried to calm his fuming mind, _he didn't know, Tubbo didn't mean to leave him like this_. It didn't help much. Dream understood Littles, Skeppy was one and Bad had explained everything to him in detail. But this didn't make him a caretaker. Dream wasn't great with kids, it was just a fact of his life he had learned to work around. Now he was stuck with a teenager with the mental capacity of a 7 year old more often then not, and now was unable to come back out. Worse, it was his fault. _Monster_. He needed someone to help him, he couldn't do this alone. Why couldn't Tommy have had some other coping mechanism? He could have ignored it, but how do you have a rivalry with someone who looks at you like you might take away their toys? He couldn't hurt a child, Dream wasn't evil, _or you tell yourself that_. Tommy had been this apposing force, a perfect target to fight and rip apart. Or he was, before Dream was reminded that this soldier was still a teenager forced to grow up too fast. 

His mind raced. If Tubbo, Tommy's closest friend didn't know about this, who else could he go to? Tommy wasn't the sort to trust just anyone with personal information. _Philza! His father would have to know what to do about this_! Dream looked around, searching for his house. There, on the balcony path over the crater. He ran over and opened the door, ignoring the knocker. 

"Tubbo for the last time I'm not telling you where Technoblade is you-" Phil said not looking up from his book before being interrupted.

"Are you Tommy's caretaker?" Dream asked striding over to look him in the eyes. "I need you to come with me and tell me how to fix him I broke him and I don't know how to put the kid back together." 

Phil looked at him, slight confusion in his eyes. "I'm his father Dream of course I took care of him, what kind of question is that? You green... Oh." realization dawned on the man, "You mean that acting like a little kid thing? No, Tommy didn't really talk to me about it, he was embarrassed and asked me not to do anything. I think one of the others did that." He sighed, wings drooping in their restraints. "It wasn't my place anymore, Tommy stopped living with me years ago. I failed to make the connection needed for something like that I guess." 

Dream looked at him for a second stunned. "Oh...Phil I'm sorry about-" 

"Don't apologize to me like you have remorse for me Dream. I've had my failings as a dad already, and you're sympathy really means nothing to me. Now what did you do to my son and what can I do about it? I'm stuck here if you didn't notice." Philza snapped at him, gesturing to the restraints keeping his wings from extending. Dream looked down, his anger gone. 

"Philza I need someone to help me with Tommy, I've tried to get him out of his littlespace but he can't. He's been little for nearly three days and when he tried to go back all that happened was he got a headache and regressed even younger. He doesn't want to stay small any longer but I have no clue on how to comfort him, help bring him out, I'm useless." Dream's voice started wavering as he continued. "I found his stuffed animals and he was afraid I was going to destroy them. I didn't! But then we were mining and he fell down a ravine! He started crying and he looked really hurt so I got him out and tried to patch him up but he just kept crying, I didn't know what to do." his voice broke. "I wasn't thinking and I yelled at him to stop sobbing so I could bandage him up properly. He stopped but he was so scared of me, once I finished he ran away and hid in the room with his things and wouldn't come out. I couldn't do anything about it and he was terrified of me coming down to talk to him." He didn't look at Phil, afraid of the reaction. 

"I've been trying to help him for three days, Tommy won't eat, he isn't drinking the water I gave him, and he just sounds so scared. He's been talking, wishing he could stop, telling himself things and I haven' been able to tell him otherwise. He's hurting himself with his own words and I'm just standing there unable to do anything." _You should have tried harder, you left him alone, who knows what happened to him while you're gone_? Dream's head jerked up at the thought. "PHIL I LEFT TOMMY ALONE!" He panicked looking frantically for his communicator to check the messages. "Don't have done anything oh please." No death message, thank goodness.

Phil grabbed his shoulders and forced him stop. "Mate, I'm coming with you, get these off of my back and get me to my son. You obviously can't be left alone with him and I was a fool for letting this happen at all. Tommy isn't the strong man he shows everyone else, and he's probably scared out of his mind right now." Dream nodded weakly and put his admin key to the locks, allowing Philza to stretch his wings out for the first time in a week. He smiled for a second despite himself, enjoying the freedom he had back. "Right hold on I'm flying there. You can explain to Tubbo where I went afterwards. Once we're back You are going to get ghostbur and Techno and we'll figure out what to do from there." With that he picked Dream up and took off, leaving the man to scramble for purchase. 

_Please be ok Tommy_.


	3. quick hiatus

Hey guys taking a break to focus on "I won't let him near you." This isn't dead, just taking a break.


End file.
